hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
The G-Man
The G-Man is a mysterious and enigmatic individual from Half-Life. Referred to as a "sinister interdimensional bureaucrat", he is known to display peculiar behavior and to wield powers far beyond those of a human. His identity and motives remain completely unexplained. His allegiance also remains unknown. He plays the role of an overseer and eventual employer, watching over IceBite and others, at times helping or hindering them. Appearance, personality and skills Physically, the G-Man appears to be a middle-aged Caucasian male with a tall, thin physique, pale skin, a prominent widow's peak, black hair styled in a crew cut, and pale green eyes. In all appearances, he is seen dressed in a gray-blue suit and is almost always seen carrying a briefcase. The G-Man speaks in a slow, commanding manner, with a certain accentuated low-key moroseness to his tone, bordering on the cryptic. Most notably, he has an odd habit of placing unusual stress on syllables, stressing the wrong parts of words, making unnecessary pauses and awkwardly changing the pitch of his voice. He also has a tendency to elongate consonants, especially the "S". The G-Man is an almost complete enigma. He is referred to as the cryptical bureaucrat, mystery man with a briefcase. He appears in the shadows, disappears when anyone chase him down dead-end corridors. He leads them into danger and guides them to safety, as the whim strikes him. His motives remain mysterious, but when they have extinguished an alien civilization, he offers them a job with whoever it is he works for. The G-Man possesses a calm, almost uninterested demeanor. He can often be seen calmly straightening his tie or brushing his suit lapels with his hands, regardless of whatever chaos may be surrounding him. Even when angered, he maintains a decidedly restrained demeanor. He also has demonstrated a dry sense of humor. He is capable of showing mercy, though it is more likely that he merely did this for his own interests. The G-Man seems to occasionally take an interest in certain individuals, using his powers and skills at manipulation to guide them down certain paths. He has made pawns of IceBite, May Vera-Llehctim, Tommy Oliver, Geki Jumonji, and Hester Shaw, as well as perhaps countless others. It is also implied that he orchestrated the Collapse. He has great respect for people who can survive against incredible odds, citing that such people remind him of himself. Although the G-Man might secretly be sympathetic to humanity and its fight for survival, as well as other races and species, most of these actions may be more self-serving in some unknown way than sympathetic. The G-Man appears quite skilled with technology and is capable of operating a very wide range of machinery and devices. The G-Man also seems to be able to control time through his Chronon abilities. The G-Man also seems to have technopathic or telepathic abilities of some sort. People aware of the G-Man The G-Man is seen talking to various people, and yet at times it seems that only IceBite is able to see him. However, a few characters other than IceBite seem to be aware of his existence or have interacted with him. Besides the many beings seen interacting with the G-Man, the characters include: * Kane: He may have mentioned him by any other name at times. * Gideon Hunter: Saw the G-Man, but never directly interacted with him. * Geki Jumonji: Saw the G-Man, but never directly interacted with him. * May Vera-Llehctim: She has many encounters with the G-Man. * Tommy Oliver: When he is hurt, G-Man gives him a message to be delivered to the leader of the Hellcat Squadran. It is, however, unknown if he is actually aware of his existence. * Hester Shaw: She has many encounters with the G-Man during her life. * Bernardine Whittington: Saw the G-Man, but never directly interacted with him. *'The Shivans': G-Man may not seem to hold a grudge against the Shivans. *'The UIMS': G-Man may not seem to hold a grudge against the Shivans. *'The Ur-Quan': The Ur-Quan, especially the Kzer-Za subspecies, are aware of the G-Man in some way. *'The Vortigaunts': G-Man does not seem to hold a grudge against IceBite, Hester or the Vortigaunts for this delay in his plan. Alternate Universe Versions Inferno Regime-Verse This universe version of the G-Man has never crossed paths with Hester until the rise of her Regime. This makes Hester as the only one who knows about the G-Man. Gallery of Alt Universe Versions G-man heart to heart headshot.jpg|Prime Universe G-Man Gman_model_rtb.jpg|Inferno Regime-Verse G-Man